Al acabar la guerra
by KrMiz
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke lograron vencer a Kaguya, pero Sasuke tiene un mal presentimiento cuando descubre que Naruto oculta algo. -Veo en tu mirada que ya tienes la respuesta sobre qué es lo que vas a hacer. -Sí…yo... dejare Konoha. SASUNARU YAOI


**Hola! **_Este fic ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho y soy de las personas que tienen que escribir lo que se les venga en mente porque si no se vuelven locas. Esta historia la quiero hacer como se debe por lo que cada capítulo tendrá alrededor de 9000 palabras. Debido a que deseo hacer capítulos largos no se cada cuanto actualizare puede ser un mes o quizá menos (o quizá más) espero que puedan seguir este fic. _

_En fiiin~ si siguen mis otros dos fics de Naruto __**Música & Destino **__y_ **_Asesino de Corazón _**_les debo una disculpa por no actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo, por distintos motivos (que luego les contare el chisme) estoy esperando que sea DICIEMBRE para subir las actualizaciones. _**NO ABANDONARE MIS FICS. **

SasuNaru

**Pasen a leer y disfruten (: **

**AL ACABAR LA GUERRA**

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO **

**Parte I**

Era de esperarse que cuando por fin pudieron derrotar a Madara que después se convirtió de Kaguya, para después tener que matar al tercer hijo Zetsu Negro… las cosas no funcionaron luego luego. Había muchos muertos, lugares destruidos y muchas dudas de que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

Los bijus estaban sueltos y todo mundo se preguntaba qué hacer con ellos; Sasuke volvió para ayudar a ganar la guerra pero aun así había hecho las cosas mal; Obito no murió gracias a los nuevos poderes de Naruto pero aun así tendría que ser juzgado (como varias voces decían) como criminal… Y Naruto que ahora estaba de amigo con Kurama al 100%, había ganado la guerra.

Era cierto que fue gracias a que Sasuke le ayudo que pudieron sellar de nuevo a Kaguya, pero el hecho de que haya podido derrotar a Zetsu negro fue toda una proeza del ninja impredecible.

El rubio pudo "purificar" la maldad del otro… aun no sabían con exactitud como lo había logrado, pero el hecho de que los 9 bijus estuvieran ahí para ayudarlo fue lo que hizo que la batalla estuviera ganada.

El árbol fue deshaciéndose como si fuera de lodo y fue dejando caer a las personas que habían sido atrapadas por él, uno a uno los ninjas de la alianza fueron despertando del sueño perfecto.

-Naruto…-dijo una voz queriendo llamar la atención del ojiazul.

El mencionado volteo lentamente la cabeza, sabía quién le hablaba, su amigo, su hermano de distinta madre pero aun así hermanos, aun cuando solo sean las reencarnaciones de estos.

-Nhm?-pregunto mientras veía de lejos como Sakura curaba con el poco chakra que le quedaba al antiguo líder del equipo 7.

Sasuke miro como Naruto veía a la pelirosa, y no pudo evitar sentir una molestia la cual ignoro, seguro era algo relacionado al hecho de que acaba de prácticamente agotar sus reservas de chakra.

-¿No deberías de estar un poco más feliz?-pregunto con una pizca de altanería, queriendo ocultar su preocupación.

Desde que termino la batalla Naruto había estado extrañamente callado, taciturno y se veía entre deprimido y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto lo volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que miras y piensas "Wow! Se nota que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse…" pero Sasuke pudo ver a través de esa sonrisa falsa, pudo ver la confusión en los ojos del único que podía llamar amigo de la infancia.

-Naruto-o!-grito Sakura para llamar la atención del Jinchūruki.

El rubio aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse del pelinegro.

Sasuke observo la espalda del otro y sintió un chakra familiar acercarse a él.

-Sasuke.-dijo su compañero de equipo.

-Jūgo.-contesto aun con la mirada en Naruto.

-Quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

Sasuke lo miro sin mostrar un solo sentimiento y regreso su mirada a donde estaban sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo y maestro.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu sueño…?- le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió por la pregunta del otro, pero aun así sonrió.

-De cierta manera… creo que fue una lástima que solo haya sido un sueño.

-No solo tú lamentas eso…-dijo alguien mientras se colocaba al lado de Jūgo.

-Karin…-dijo este sin sorprenderse.- ¿También lo lamentas?

La peliroja miro a Sasuke quien aún seguía mirando a donde estaba Naruto...

Jūgo no necesito preguntar siquiera de que había tratado su sueño, solo esa mirada de melancolía le contaba todo.

-Sasuke… ¿nos quedaremos?-pregunto la peliroja-… tal vez no seas muy bien recibido.

Jūgo miro expectante la espalda del otro hombre, esperando su respuesta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo mientras caminaba con pasos decididos hasta donde estaba Naruto.

Los dos miembros o tal vez ahora ex-miembros de Taka lo miraron alejarse.

-Así que… ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Suigetsu, el cual acababa de llegar junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

-Sakura-chan…-dijo el rubio cuando llego hasta su posición.- ¿me llamabas…?

La pelirosa miro al héroe de todo el mundo ninja.

-Si…-dijo dudando de cómo preguntar.

Naruto presintió que la conversación no iba a ser muy agradable.

-No sé cómo decirlo…-empezó.

-Naruto… Tienes que entender que no todo se resolverá de manera rápida…-interrumpió Kakashi.

El rubio lo miro sonriendo y después miro a Obito, el cual estaba agotado al punto de haber perdido la conciencia.

-Kakashi-sensei…-dijo poniendo sus manos atrás de su cuello.-…

Naruto no tuvo por qué decir más para que su profesor entendiera que él ya había pensado en todo eso… no era como si tuviera una respuesta, pero el rubio de cierta manera le estaba transmitiendo que no se preocupara por eso… que él iba a hacer algo al respecto.

-_Oye… Naruto._-hablo una voz en su interior-_…necesitamos hablar contigo, pero llevara bastante tiempo, Hagoromo quiere decirte algo._

-_Kurama…_-Pensó el rubio viendo a la nada-… ¿_es necesario que me aleje?_

-_No queremos que nos interrumpan y si te quedas ahí parado como idiota, eso es lo que harán._

Le pensó durante un minuto y uso un _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _y dejo a su copia ahí.

-Encárgate de las cosas aquí.- le dijo a su otro yo mientras iba hacia la dirección que le decía el Kyūbi.

-Naruto?-pregunto el de pelo plateado-¿Todo bien?

El copynin se extrañó que Naruto hiciera un clon y vio alejarse al verdadero.

-Si Kakashi-sensei…-dijo el clon sonriendo, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de que algo iba mal.-solo quiero ir a ver si todos están bien.-mintió

Tanto Sakura como el ex-ANBU se dieron cuenta de que la sonrisa era falsa.

-Es mentira… ¿cierto?-pregunto el hombre que estaba acostado, viendo al clon de Naruto el cual lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Ah~ Obito…-dijo alegremente Kakashi-despertaste.

-Solo tengo que reponer mi chakra…-dijo intentando pararse.

Sakura detuvo el intento del otro al poner una mano en su hombro.

-Debes descansar, aun no nos moveremos…-dijo tranquilamente.

-Sakura.-dijo Sasuke en cuanto llego con ellos.

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo sonriendo.

-Adonde fue Naruto?-pregunto mirando al clon.

-Nos dijo que iría a revisar que los demás estuvieran bien.- dijo rápidamente, no quería hacer enojar al pelinegro y que este se fuera o algo así.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está tu Yo real?

El clon lo mira sonriendo sin contestar.

-Naruto.- dijo el Uchiha con un tono neutro, avisando que si no le contestaba las cosas se iban a poner serias.

-Está viendo a los demás…-responde Sakura intentando evitar una pelea.

-No puedo sentir su chakra… no lo puedo sentir ni por medio del símbolo en nuestras manos.

Kakashi, Sakura y Obito se sorprendieron y miraron al clon, el cual seguía sonriendo.

-Él está bien~-dijo llevando sus brazos atrás de su cuello-… si no lo estuviera yo ya habría desaparecido.

Los cuatro presentes no pudieron desmentir lo dicho por el Bunshin.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Naruto se encontraba alejado de todos los ninjas y en lo alto de una roca, la figura luminosa de un hombre lo veía.

Dio un paso y sintió un cambio en la presión alrededor, miro hacia abajo y vio que había entrado a un círculo de rocas pequeñas.

-_No te preocupes_-le hablo la voz-_es un campo de contención… impedirá que los demás sientan tu chakra… incluso si alguien se acerca no será capaz de vernos y mucho menos de entrar a interrumpir. _

-_Ah~ Ojiisan_-dijo sorprendiendo al de los ojos Rinnegan-¿_necesitas hablar de algo?_

-_¿Me llamaste…_-dijo aun en un estado de confusión-_Ojiisan?_

-_¿Eh?_-dijo extrañado al no entender la sorpresa del otro-_Sí…supongo que eres algo así como mi abuelo… ¿te molesta que te diga así?_

La cara del sabio la cual reflejaba sorpresa, se fue relajando dejando que una sonrisa se expandiera en su rostro.

-_No…_-se apresuró a decir-_está bien que me llames como quieras, y… de cierta manera más bien sería algo así como tu padre… ya que eres la reencarnación de mi hijo Asura…_

-_¡Ah!_ _Tienes razón… _

-_Pero suena bien que me digas abuelo, dado la edad que tengo…_-se quedó callado unos segundos-_o más bien, los años que llevo de muerto…_

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-_Deja eso para después anciano_-hablo Kurama apareciendo de la "nada" acostado detrás de ellos-_te estas volviendo sentimental._

-_Y como siempre tu eres un amargado…_-dijo Shukaku mientras se rascaba la panza.

-_Inmaduros…_-dijo la bestia con ojos de color diferente mientras se miraba las garras como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-_Pero mira quien lo dice…_-dijo divertido Son-_te enojaste tanto con el viejo Hagoromo cuando nos avisó que iba a morir pronto, que le dejaste de hablar durante 2 semanas…_

-_Déjense de tonterías…_-hablo la babosa blanca-_es la primera vez que nos juntamos todos, y lo único que hacen es pelear…_

Naruto vio como cada una de las 9 bestias aparecía rodeándolos al sabio y él en un círculo improvisado.

-_No es la primera vez… en la batalla nos pudimos ver._-dijo Kokuō sentándose al lado de la gata.

-_Eso no cuenta como vernos…_-dijo Gyūki o mejor conocido como Hattsan

-_De todas maneras es bueno verlos de nuevo…_-dijo el único Bijū con alas.

-_Así que es hora, ¿no es cierto, viejo sabio?_-dijo la tortuga de tres colas.

El rubio miro como su "abuelo" asentía y lentamente fue poniéndose enfrente de él.

-_Así es…_-miro seriamente a Naruto-_Al darte mi poder, te pregunte qué era lo que querías hacer._

Naruto recordó lo dicho por él sabio.

_"__Naruto, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Quiero que seas sincero. _

_¿Cómo quieres terminar la pelea?"_

Y así como recordó las preguntas, también recordó la respuesta que le había dado.

_"Tal vez si sea como Asura… _

_La única diferencia es que yo soy un niño estúpido_

_Y hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo._

_Pero si se lo que son los amigos._

_ Y deseo protegerlos…_

_Eso es todo."_

_-Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_- dijo en un susurro-_Como te había dicho antes, al parecer los bijus solo son tratados como armas… pero tú. Naruto, puedo ver que tú consideras amigos a las bestias con colas que yo cree; veo que te preocupas por ellos y lograste ser la segunda persona que sabe sus nombres… Por eso te pregunto, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

El Jinchūruki miro sorprendido y no pudo emitir sonido alguno para responder.

-_Ellos también son mis amigos, y me asegurare de que nadie los trate como armas…_-dijo decidido.

Los bijus sonrieron a las palabras dichas por el rubio.

-_No te mentiré Naruto… el hecho de que estés decidido a protegerlos me hace feliz… pero tengo que advertirte, no todos miraran tu buena acción como maravillosa. Los humanos tienen rencor en sus corazones y el hecho de que mis bestias fueron las causantes de tanta destrucción y muertes solo significa que habrá algunos que quieran vengarse. _

Naruto asintió, y el sabio pudo distinguir en los ojos de Naruto aceptación… Esta no era la primera vez que el rubio se planteaba esas cuestiones.

-_También tienes que tener en cuenta las palabras dichas por Obito durante su pelea, aunque el planeaba destruir tu fe… sus palabras tuvieron verdad._

_"__Escucha…un día tus amigos te traicionarán,_

_Y el amor se convertirá en odio._

_Ya lo deberías saber._

_Tanto la gente de la aldea como Sasuke te traicionaron…_

_Y el amor de Jiraiya te dio odio._

_Eres como yo. El odio aumentará y cambiaras._

_Y ahora te espera más dolor._

_¿¡Puedes seguir afirmando que nunca cambiaras?!_

_Tus amigos quizá te vuelvan a traicionar…_

_La alianza quizá comience una nueva guerra…_

_¡¿Por qué sigues luchando?!"_

-_No sé si Sasuke te vaya a traicionar… Tampoco estoy seguro de que la alianza vaya a seguir en paz… Pero lo que estoy seguro es que no todo volverá a ser como antes… por eso te pregunto ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

Naruto bajo la mirada, solo al verlo sabias que él no tenía las respuestas… pero cuando subió la cabeza se veía determinado.

-_Ya lo dije una vez… no me arrepentiré de mi decisión… ¡Porqué ese es mi camino ninja!_

Hagoromo y los 9 bijus sonrieron ampliamente.

-_Entonces es tiempo de aclarar unas cosas… Te dejare el poder de controlar a las bestias con cola… Te convertirás en algo así como el Jinchūruki de las 9 bestias… Quitando el hecho de que solo Kurama está completamente unido a ti las 8 restantes tendrán su chakra en ti… Te convertirás en el shinobi más fuerte del mundo ninja, nadie tendrá el poder para combatir contigo… Dudo que se atrevan a atacarte teniendo estos guardaespaldas…_-soltó una carcajada-_pero si alguien lograra distraerlos o mantenerlos ocupados tu sin duda alguna nunca estarás en peligro… La combinación de los 9 chakras logra un efecto sorprendente… Te transmitiré todos los jutsus que yo creé y mis técnicas de batalla te las enseñare._

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido…

-"_Todas los jutsus…"_-repitió en un susurro-_Eso significa que también tendré el Rinnegan?_

-_Desafortunadamente el Rinnegan que te dejare solo será por momentos… como bien sabes el Rinnegan una vez que despierta siempre está presente… pero el tuyo necesitara mucho chakra para activarse… gracias a que tendrás los chakras de todos nunca te faltara, pero si lo ocupas por mucho tiempo el cuerpo puede empezar a pasarte la factura. Me refiero a que si ocupas una de las técnicas del Rinnegan tendrás que descansar por mucho tiempo, alrededor de una semana para poder usarlo de nuevo. _

Naruto se veía serio y como si fuera un libro abierto el viejo Hagoromo podía saber que era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-_Por ejemplo; si quieres ocupar el Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu…_- El sabio vio divertido como el rubio se sorprendió, eso le daba la razón al saber en qué estaba pensando-_solo podrás revivir a una persona a la vez... digamos que revives a tu amigo Neji pero también quieres revivir a tu maestro Jiraiya… si revives primero a Neji tendrás que esperarte una semana para poder revivir a tu maestro. _

Naruto abrió los ojos emocionado.

-_Tendrás que pensar muy bien que es lo que harás, no todos quieren revivir así como todos querrán que revivas a sus miembros de clan caídos, o familiares…_-Dijo seriamente-_El poder conlleva responsabilidades y tú serás alguien muy poderoso._

De repente Naruto se sentía nervioso y asustado.

-¿_Estás seguro de querer dejarme a mí todo ese poder?_

-_El hecho de que preguntes eso, te hace el más capacitado para tenerlo_.-Dijo con seguridad_._-_Entones… ¿Empezamos? _

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Sasuke se había dado la vuelta por todos los lugares y no encontraba al verdadero Naruto… Varias personas lo veían con recelo y algunos más con odio cuando se acercó a Orochimaru y sus compañeros del equipo Taka.

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo su anterior maestro.-parece que tendremos que irnos pronto si no queremos que los siguientes en morir seamos nosotros…

-¡Pero los ayudamos!-dijo Suigetsu-el hecho de que antes Orochimaru-sama quisiera destruir Konoha no es nuestra culpa…

Al sentir la mirada del maestro de las serpientes se fue a esconder detrás de Sasuke.

-Podrá ser cierto… pero si no recuerdo mal puedo jurar que tú no eres del todo inocente.-Dijo sonriendo mordazmente.

-Eso me recuerda…-dijo el ninja Kirigakure intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Qué fue lo que soñó, Orochimaru-sama?

Sasuke miro disimulando no tener interés en la respuesta de su maestro.

-…-la mirada afilada del maestro se suavizo y desvió la mirada rápidamente, no queriendo mostrar debilidad.-Que lograba destruir Konoha.

Nadie quiso decir nada por miedo a terminar devorado por las serpientes del sennin, pero todos sabían que el mentía.

-Karin…-dijo Sasuke ignorando el silencio incomodo que se había hecho entre los presentes.

-¡SÍ!-dijo rápidamente y alegre de que el moreno dijera su nombre.

-Necesito que busques a alguien.

-¡Claro!

-¿Te acuerdas del chakra de Naruto?-sin esperar a que la otra respondiera se apresuró a hablar-búscalo.

Orochimaru le dio una mirada extraña, como intentando averiguar la respuesta a algo que se preguntaba, mientras los otros solo lo miraban con duda.

-¡Sí!...

La peliroja se concentró, intentando captar el chakra de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba esperando que la peliroja captara primero el del clon y después el del verdadero Naruto, pero cuando la mujer se tardó más de lo normal, se le hizo extraño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto disimulando su interés, mientras intentaba sentir algo a través del símbolo en su mano izquierda.

La peliroja relajo su pose y volteo a ver a Sasuke.

-N… no lo encuentro…-dijo desviando la mirada.

Sin decir nada Sasuke salió corriendo en dirección al chakra de Sakura, dejando a los otros con una cara de sorpresa.

Llego rápidamente hasta la posición donde antes había estado, y no vio al clon de Naruto.

-Sakura… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Kakashi vio como la mujer no pudo explicar.

-Él está mirando a los demás Sasuke-kun…-dijo mintiendo.

-No mientas Sakura-le dijo mirándola fijamente, provocando que la pelirosa bajara la mirada.-Sé que no está aquí.

Kakashi y Obito intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Hace poco, estábamos hablando con él… y su clon desapareció…-dijo el peliplata.

La mirada de Sasuke mostro por primera vez el sentimiento de preocupación, dejando atónitos a los cuatro presentes.

-Estábamos a punto de separarnos para ir a buscarlo…-dijo rápidamente Sakura.

Sasuke recompuso rápidamente su expresión y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera Sasuke!-dijo el copynin- llamare a Pakun y a los demás.

El pelinegro observo como en una nube de humo aparecieron los perros rastreadores.

-Oh~ Kakashi, hace mucho que no te veo… ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto inocentemente Pakun.

El peliplata al sentir la mirada fría de Sasuke sintió un escalofrío.

-Eso puede esperar Pakun, necesito que busques a Naruto… cualquier cosa sirve, su rastro de la última posición o algo.

Los Perros se separaron inmediatamente y después de unos minutos se escucharon ladridos.

-Kakashi, encontramos algo…-dijo mientras llegaban corriendo.-síganme.

A pesar de que el copynin quería que Obito se quedara a descansar, él insistió en ir a buscar a Naruto. Y cuando iban corriendo a Sasuke le pareció escuchar un "_Uchihas" _en forma de resoplido.

-Aquí se pierde todo rastro de Naruto…-dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de un árbol.

-Separémonos... Busquen cualquier cosa-dijo preocupado Kakashi.- Si ya lo localizaron aumenten su chakra y nos veremos en el lugar de la persona que lo encuentre.

Obito, Kakashi, Sakura y Pakun tomaron caminos diferentes… pero Sasuke se quedó mirando en los alrededores.

-_El perro dijo "Aquí se pierde todo rastro…"_-pensó mientras miraba hacia los lados donde se habían ido los otros.-_Es imposible que se haya perdido el rastro a donde fue Sakura y Kakashi ya que es bosque y el olor siempre queda en la madera y en las hojas… Obito fue hacia un lugar rocoso en el que se extendía una cascada a lo lejos, así que si Naruto se hubiera ido hacia allá el rastro se perdería a lo mucho antes de entrar al agua, y Pakun fue hacia donde veníamos antes para ver si no se le había escapado algún rastro… Pero nunca he escuchado que los perros de Kakashi cometan errores… así que…_-dio un suspiro frustrado-_Ni siquiera sé porque me preocupo, hemos sellado a Kaguya una "diosa" y Naruto logro derrotar a Zetsu… Además Naruto…_-suspiro una vez más mientras su mano se apretaba en puño-_Naruto es fuerte… más fuerte que yo…_

Recorrió todo el lugar con sus ojos y cuando no encontró nada miro el símbolo en su mano… durante toda la pelea Sasuke fue capaz de sentir el poder de Naruto y ahora no sentía absolutamente nada… Y la forma en que se comportó el rubio al finalizar la batalla, solo significaba que estaba preocupado.

-_Es curioso Naruto… todo este tiempo tú me buscabas, y ahora es al revés…_

-Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo una voz detrás de él, al tiempo en que podía sentir el chakra de Naruto.

-Naruto…-lo miro asombrado-¿_De dónde salió? _

-Tengo qu…-empezó a decir el rubio al momento en que sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza.

Sasuke vio como el Jinchūruki se desmayaba, y antes de que Naruto tocara el suelo Sasuke lo sostuvo. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Naruto y lo recostó suavemente en la tierra.

Sintió los chakras de los que lo acompañaban minutos antes llegar y ponerse detrás de él.

-¡Naruto!-grito la pelirosa mientras se hincaba para curar cualquier herida que tuviera su amigo.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kakashi mientras le daba las gracias a Pakun y este desaparecía.

-Apareció de la nada y se sorprendió de verme, antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo se desmayó…-dijo mientras miraba a su rubio amigo ser curada por la pelirosa.

Obito llego un poco después, y cuando llego se puso al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto preocupado.

La pelirosa frunció en seño mientras alejaba sus manos.

-Nada…-dijo extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sasuke mientras no despegaba la vista de Naruto.

-No tiene nada… está durmiendo.

-Es probable que solo este cansado…-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba serio al que estaba recostado-_Y en todo este tiempo, ¿En dónde estaba?_

-Creo que ya sé por qué no lo encontrábamos-dijo Obito llamando la atención de los demás.

-Explícate-dijo Sasuke viéndolo fijamente.

Obito ignoro el tono de voz del otro y procedió a explicar su idea.

-Se fue a otra dimensión…

Los demás sopesaron la idea y no la encontraron errónea, la pregunta era ¿Cómo se fue a otra dimensión?...

Sasuke camino hasta donde había aparecido Naruto y sintió como si el aire se le fuera y su mirada se nublo, Kakashi lo agarro antes de que cayera al suelo.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Pasó su mirada por el lugar y vio sentado a Hagoromo en lo alto de una piedra.

-_Oh~ Sasuke, pensé que a Naruto se le había olvidado decirte que vinieras…_-dijo sonriendo mientras se bajaba del lugar donde estaba.

-_Naruto no me dijo nada, se desmayó_-dijo más tranquilo ahora que sabía dónde había estado el rubio.

-_Oh~… ¿y cómo encontraste este lugar?_

Sasuke desvió la mirada avergonzado, nunca le diría que estaba preocupado por la localización de su amigo.

-_…_

Hagoromo noto como el pelinegro se negó a contestar.

-_Bueno, eso no importa, lo bueno es que estas aquí._

El moreno asintió una vez.

-_Quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?_

-_¿Por qué de repente todos quieren saber qué es lo que voy a hacer?_-dijo exasperado.

-_¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice, cuando te di mi poder?_

Sasuke recordó.

_"__Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Quiero que seas sincero. _

_Después de que la pelea termine…_

_¿Qué es lo que harás?"_

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y miro fijamente al sabio recordando su respuesta.

_"__Quiero cambiar las cosas, _

_No me importa quien se interponga en mi camino _

_Lo quitare de él."_

-¿_Tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma?_-le pregunto seriamente-¿_Aun quitaras a los que se interpongan en tu camino, para lograr tus planes?_

-_Si tu pregunta es si destruiré Konoha para vengarme, déjame decirte que te equivocas… no destruiré lo que mi hermano siempre intento proteger…_

-¿_Y está bien para ti destruir lo que más le importaba además de la aldea?_

Sasuke lo miro dudoso de a qué se refería el anciano.

-_Sasuke, a tu hermano lo que más le importaba era tu vida._

-_No moriré…_

-_Hay varias maneras de destruir una vida…como el negarte a ser feliz_-dijo mientras miraba hacia la derecha, recordando lo que le había platicado con Naruto minutos antes.-_Como el dejar ciertas cosas de lado para proteger a los demás…_

****Flash Back****

**-****_Naruto ahora que tienes lo poderes de los bijus y todo mi conocimiento, es como si yo hubiera renacido de nuevo… la gente te vera como un Dios pero habrá muchos que te odiaran por tener tanto poder y ser de Konoha… Puede que se unan todas las demás aldeas e intenten destruirla_****-suspiro-****_incluso puedo afirmar que si revives a alguien los demás empezaran a exigirte que revivas a los demás… Tienes que saber que si solo revives a los que tú quieres, harás que los demás te odien y como te había dicho antes, no puedes revivirlos a todos. La muerte es una amiga caprichosa en la vida de un shinobi y siempre querremos que los queridos para nosotros se queden para siempre a nuestro lado, pero la vida de un ninja siempre está en la cuerda floja, un día pueden estar vivos y al otro quien sabe._**

**Naruto ya se había planteado ese tipo de situación, por lo que él ya sabía lo que haría.**

**-****_Veo en tu mirada que ya tienes la respuesta sobre qué es lo que _****vas****_ a hacer._**

**-****_Sí…yo... dejare Konoha. _**

**El sabio abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.**

**-****_Tenía entendido que querías llegar a ser Hokage… también pensé que tú camino ninja era el de no rendirte nunca y el de no retroceder a tus palabras…_**

**-****_No se equivoca ese es mi lema_****-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-****_Es solo que para proteger a los demás… no, para llegar a tener la paz que prometí buscar… dejare Konoha… puedo soportar no llegar a ser Hokage, pero nunca me perdonaría el que iniciara una nueva guerra por mi culpa… _**

**-****_Así que harás lo que ni un Kage se atrevería a hacer… Alejarte de todos, para que ellos vivan felices…_****-dijo con una sonrisa triste-****_¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasara con tu felicidad? ¿Podrás soportar estar solo… otra vez?_**

**-****_Te equivocas Ojiisan, yo nunca más estaré solo…_****-dijo mientras miraba a las bestias con cola que los estaban rodeando.-****_Ellos estarán a mi lado… seremos como una pequeña aldea, seremos compañeros._**

**La mirada del sabio se tornó acuosa.**

**-****_Naruto, eres sin duda la mejor persona que conozco_****-dijo con una sonrisa ligera-****_Me alegro tanto que mis amigos aquí reunidos se queden contigo._**

**-****_¡No te preocupes viejo!_****-le dijo Kurama-****_Cuidaremos bien del mocoso…_**

**Sonidos de aceptación se escucharon de parte de los demás.**

**-****_¿Y Sasuke?_****-se atrevió a preguntar el de 9 colas.**

**-****_…_**

**-****_Dijo que quería convertirse en Hokage…_****-hablo nuevamente el zorro-****_Pero la aldea no lo aceptara fácilmente… _**

**-****_La aldea lo aceptara con el tiempo, y será un buen Hokage…_**

**-****_¿Y qué hay de Obito?_****-pregunto otra vez-****_Aunque al final los ayudo, no quita el hecho de todo lo que hizo, será tratado como criminal en el momento en que ponga un pie en cualquiera de las aldeas…_**

**-****_Si a él no le molesta… le diré que si quiere venir con nosotros..._**

**-****_Lo peor de todo, es que sé que dices la verdad…_****-dijo con un suspiro resignándose.**

**-****_¡Claro que digo la verdad!-dijo en un puchero._**

**-****_Ya, ya...-_****dijo el Kyūbi acariciándole la cabeza con un dedo, como si de un perro se tratara.**

**Hagoromo vio divertido como se trataban entre ellos… y no se le paso notar la manera en que Naruto ya incluía a los demás en sus planes **_"_Le diré que si quiere venir con _nosotros…"_

**-¿Qué pasa si cuando te vayas, los de la aldea no aceptan a Sasuke?-pregunto el sabio.**

****Fin Flash Back****

Sasuke no dijo nada acerca del tiempo que le tomo a Hagoromo recordar.

-_¿Y bien?_-pregunto.

-_Yo me ocupare de mis problemas, alguien que ya está muerto no tiene derecho a darme un sermón…_

Hagoromo pudo apreciar la diferencia de personalidades entre los dos chicos… Eran completamente polos opuestos.

-_Supongo que tienes razón… bueno, me tengo que ir._

-_¡Espera!_-dijo rápidamente antes de que el sabio desapareciera.- _¿Por qué se desmayó Naruto?_

El anciano se le quedo viendo, no estaba autorizado a decirle a Sasuke que Naruto se convirtió de cierta manera, en el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos.

-_Tú mismo viste cuantos clones creo en la pelea, ¿Piensas que él podría estar de pie después de todo el cansancio acumulado?_

Sasuke se quedó callado pero aun pensaba que Naruto se había desmayado por otra cosa.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Kakashi, Sakura y Obito se llevaron un buen susto cuando también Sasuke se desmayó, el peliplata alcanzo a sujetar al pelinegro antes de que callera.

Obito cargo a Naruto y Kakashi se encargó de cargar a Sasuke, iban camino a uno de los campamentos para recostar a los dos héroes del mundo cuando llegaron los 5 Kages y dijeron que tendrían que hacer una junta para decidir el destino de Uchiha Obito; Kakashi había dicho que no había necesidad de hacer un juicio, su amigo era bueno de nuevo… incluso había ayudado en la guerra… pero no logro que los Kages le hicieran caso…

_"__Obito Uchiha, por más que nos haya ayudado a ganar la pelea, debemos tener en cuenta que esta empezó por culpa de él…"_ Dijo el Raikage.

Y la respuesta del anterior Akatsuki…

_"__No te preocupes Kakashi… volveré a ver a Rin antes que tú…"_ La verdad era que Obito no quería morir, pero ¿Cómo pedir clemencia después de todo lo que hizo…?

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

-_¡Oye Naruto!_-grito Kurama intentando despertar al rubio-_¡Naruto levántate!_

-_Es obvio que esté cansado…_-dijo la babosa blanca, que se había despertado a causa de los griteríos del zorro.-_Ocupo mucho de tu poder en la batalla, además soporto el hecho que ahora todos estamos dentro de él…_

-_Todos estamos cansados…_-dijo el mapache_-¡Así que deja dormir zorro bastardo!_

-_¡¿Qué no ven que están a punto de decidir el destino de uno de los que Naruto quiere proteger?!_-dijo enojado-_¿Es que no escucharon lo que dijeron los Kages?_

Los bijus (que estaban despiertos) se sorprendieron por las palabras de Kurama.

-_No…_-dijo la gata que se había despertado por el griterío-_…nosotros no escuchamos nada de lo que pasa afuera… ¿Tú si?_

-_Sí, puedo escuchar todo, incluso podría tomar el cuerpo de Naruto y moverlo a mi gusto, pero tal vez los que rodean al rubio se asusten de verme a mí en vez de a Naruto y crean que ya tome el control total de su cuerpo… y nos ataquen. _

-_¿Y por qué le gritas a Naruto desde ahí?_-pregunto curiosa la babosa.-_Mejor acércate a él y muévelo…_

Kurama miro alrededor de él avergonzado, se le había olvidado que ya no estaba encerrado.

-_Idiota…_-dijo calmadamente el de una cola mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

El zorro se acercó a Naruto y con un dedo lo movió para que despertara su conciencia… ya después podría despertar completamente.

-_Naruto, es una emergencia, ¡despierta!_

-_Mnh…_-se quejó él rubio-_cinco minutos más Kurama…_

-_¡¿Qué?!_-grito empujando más fuerte al rubio-_¡Despiértate ya! _

-_¡Qué!... ¡¿Dónde se quema el ramen?!_-pregunto parándose rápidamente en pánico

Los bijus lo miraron con una gotita resbalándose en sus cabezas…

-_Ahora que estas despierto aquí, ¡Apúrate y despiértate allá!_

-_¿Por qué, qué pasa?_-pregunto frotándose los ojos

-_Están apuntó de decidir el destino de Obito, y créeme cuando te digo que no hay mucho que pensar… lo matarán._

-_¡¿Qué?!_-dijo alarmado-_¡Deberías de haberme despertado antes!_

Dijo esto último desapareciendo, señal clara de que se estaba despertando.

-_¡Maldito mocoso!_-dijo levantando el brazo en puño.

-_Ya, ya, Kurama…_-lo consoló la tortuga.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y sin esfuerzo alguno sintió el chakra de Obito.

_-Creo que tardare en acostumbrarme a tener tanto poder…_-se dijo así mismo.

-_Descuida mocoso… por el momento te ayudaremos a retener nuestro chakra, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que nos tienes a los 9 contigo._

-_Gracias Kurama_-pensó-_Hablando de eso… ¿ellos aún no se dan cuenta? ¿De que ahora están conmigo…?_

-_No debería de saberlo nadie, desde que te desmayaste le dije a los demás que escondieran el chakra que está contigo…_

-_¿Y ellos en dónde están?_

-_Están descansando aun en sus formas Bijū, de hecho varios ninjas los encerraron en una barrera… están en el bosque, si te concentras los podrás sentir_

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué los retienen?_

-_No podemos culparlos, aun nos tienen miedo…_

-_De acuerdo, primero iremos por Obito y después sacare a los demás…-pensó _mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama.

Rápidamente una mano lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas, Naruto necesitas descansar-dijo la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan…-volteo a los alrededores y vio a Sasuke acostado en el catre de al lado.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Seguimos en el lugar donde fue la guerra, todos están cansados por lo que se decidió quedarnos este día aquí.

-¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?

-Se desmayó igual que tú…

Naruto hizo ademan en levantarse y fue nuevamente detenido por Sakura.

-Necesito salir…

-Necesitas descansar, Tsunade-sama me ha ordenado vigilarte.

Naruto miro directamente a los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Necesito hablar con ella… ¿no sabes dónde está?

-Ehh…-dudo-tal vez este curando a los Kages, todos salieron heridos, pero tú y Sasuke-kun son los que más lastimados y cansados deberían de estar…

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

-Está bien, tiene unas cuantas heridas, pero se recupera, solo está cansado.-dijo mirándolo- y tú también tienes que descansar... así que vuelve a dormirte un rato.

-_¿Qué es lo que esperas?, si quieres salvar al doble traidor deberás apurarte, no es como si la pelo chicle te vaya a dejar ir…_-hablo Kurama

-_Lo sé, solo que no he pensado muy bien que es lo que voy a hacer…_-dijo mientras miraba a la pelirosa sentarse en una silla.

-_¿¡No tienes un plan?!_

-_Normalmente lo invento conforme a la situación…_

-_¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡¿Una invitación?!_-lo regaño-_¡Piensa en algo!_

-_Solo quiero que me des tu opinión, ¿Servirá de algo que yo, el que termino la guerra y soy el héroe de Konoha, se oponga a la muerte de Obito?_

-_..Sinceramente no creo, dirán que eres solo un niño que no entiende las cosas… no todo puede ser blanco Naruto… siempre habrá cosas negras._

-_Ya, bueno… me lo imaginaba._

-Agh!-Se quejó en voz alta.

La pelirosa se paró de la silla corriendo para ver a su amigo rubio.

-¡Naruto!-dijo mirándolo preocupada-¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde te duele?

El ojiazul aprovecho que la mujer estaba cerca y la noqueo de un golpe.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan…

Acostó a la pelirosa y la tapo hasta la cabeza, por si alguien se asomaba creyeran que era él el que estaba dormido. La miro por última vez antes de salir por la ventana y de reojo miro a Sasuke el cual seguía dormido.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

-_Es hora de irnos… rescatare a Obito por las malas y nos iremos…_

-¿_Piensas traicionar a la alianza ninja? _

-_Es una forma de decirlo, además de todas maneras tenía que irme de Konoha en algún momento y no creo que me hubieran dado su permiso._

-_Cierto… ¿Y adonde iremos? _

-_Yo creo que Obito debe tener algún escondite del que nadie sepa… _

-_Siento que tu plan no está muy bien razonado, pero dado el tiempo que tenemos no puedo pedir más… Concentrémonos en rescatarlo y huir, ya después veremos que hacemos._

-_Ese es mi plan_-pensó sonriendo-_El otro era fingir mi muerte…_

-_Nunca funcionaria, si tu mueres nosotros los bijus renaceríamos de nuevo…_

-_No necesariamente…_-sonrió-_Nadie sabe qué pasaría si el sabio, en este caso yo, decidiera desaparecerlos antes de que el muera… podríamos decir que al eliminar la existencia de los bijus el costo es eliminar la vida de quien los quiere desaparecer… o algo así… _

-_Creo que debes de pensar más en este plan… y hablarlo con los demás (bijus) para ver si se les ocurre algo mejor…_

-_Oh~ claro_-dijo acelerando su paso-_Pero primero a rescatar a Obito._

Naruto llego a un claro en el que había 5 casas de campaña de tamaño exagerado, y en medio de estas estaba un improvisado edificio.

El rubio se detuvo en una rama de árbol y miro la seguridad que había.

-_Parece exagerado…_-dijo Kurama.

-_Los Kages están dentro, es normal…_

-_Exactamente, los Kages están dentro… pero parece que hay alguien más…_

-_Descubrámoslo…_

-_Y vas a entrar así, ¿Cómo si fuera tú casa? _

-_…_

-_No habías pensado en eso…_-dijo con burla.

-_…_

-_¡Ya sé! Noquea a un ANBU, quítale su uniforme, su máscara y póntela. _

Naruto sintió llegar a alguien detrás de él.

-_¡Oye tú! Este no es lugar para descansar, regresa con los de tu aldea._

Naruto agradeció el hecho de que fuera de noche y no lo pudieran reconocer de vista; dio un paso rápido quedo detrás del ANBU encargado de dar rondines a la zona, lo noqueo y lo amarro con cuerdas que bloqueaban el poder usar chakra y lo dejo escondido detrás de unos matorrales.

El ojiazul se apresuró a cambiarse y con un Jutsu de fuego quemo su propia ropa.

El traje ANBU consistía en una armadura gris en el pecho, sobre una camisa negra y con pantalones del mismo color. La máscara que había agarrado era de tigre. Recogió la capa negra que llevaba el otro y se la puso, se puso la capucha dejando cubierto su rubio cabello.

-_Apúrate Naruto, siento el chakra de Obito debilitarse…_

Se infiltro en el edificio y con una perfección innata, ya que era la primera vez que Naruto hacia algo así.

-_Es una lástima que te vayas de Konoha, si no llegabas a Hokage podrías haberte quedado como ANBU incluso habrías llegado a ser líder._

-_Si una lástima…_-dijo prestando más atención en el cómo entrar a donde estaban los Kages que a Kurama.

-_Si no me vas a poner atención mejor te dejo de hablar…_-dijo indignado.

-_Perdón Kurama, dime ¿Cómo crees que pueda entrar a donde ellos están y luego salir con Obito sin necesidad de usar chakra?_

-_Con Taijutsu…_

-_Me lo temía… pero ellos son los 5 Kages y traen a sus escoltas… _

-_Pudiste derrotar a Nagato, casi vencer a Obito, darle una buena pelea a Madara, Sellar a Kaguya y por ultimo derrotar a Zetsu negro y ¿tienes miedo de solo 5 Kages? Por si no te habías dado cuenta acabas de infiltrarte en el lugar más protegido que hay, y ya te diste cuenta por qué ¿cierto?_

-_Están los señores feudales… _

-_Y tu estas aquí, preocupándote por los Kages…_-dijo en burla

-_No es que me preocupe por ellos, es solo que no quiero lastimarlos… están Gaara y Tsunade-obāchan ahí dentro…_

-_Y también esta Obito… el cual será condenado a muerte…_-dijo en un susurro-_¿Estás seguro de esto, mocoso?_

Naruto no dijo nada pero como respuesta abrió la puerta en silencio.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, al no mostrar nada de chakra y poder ocultarse de manera que pareciera uno con la naturaleza, se desplazó hasta ponerse en una esquina, apartado de todos y a la vista de nadie.

-_¿Qué haces?_-pregunto Kurama

-_Espero, que tal si solo le dan un castigo o algo así…_-dijo sabiendo que era poco probable.

-_Como quieras…_

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Sakura seguía en el catre donde antes estaba Naruto y en el catre de al lado un pelinegro abría los ojos lentamente.

-…-miro a su alrededor y se sintió desprotegido al no saber en dónde estaba.

En el catre de al lado una pelirosa se removió, quitándose la sabana de la cabeza.

-Sakura…-hablo en voz alta, intentando despertarla.

La mujer se quejó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero de repente se puso de pie.

-¡Naruto!-dijo mientras miraba alrededor e ignoraba al pelinegro.

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras veía el pánico en los ojos color verde.

La pelirosa miro sorprendida por no haber sentido que Sasuke ya estaba despierto.

-¡Ah! Sasuke-kun-dijo sonriendo, olvidándose completamente de Naruto.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-dijo ignorándola.

-Fue a ver a Tsunade-sama…-dijo no mintiendo, pero tampoco diciendo la verdad.-Tus compañeros han estado aquí desde que te desmayaste… les hablare para que pasen…

Sakura salió rápidamente del cuarto, sin darle la oportunidad al pelinegro de hacer otra pregunta.

-Sasuke…-dijo Jūgo en cuanto entro al cuarto, seguido de los otros dos.

-Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres morderme?-dijo esto con doble intención.

-Solo quieres que él te muerda estando herido o no…-dijo burlándose Suigetsu.

-¡¿QU…QUE!?-dijo sorprendiéndose y con un rubor en las mejillas-S…solo lo decía para que se recuperara rápido.

-Donde esta Kabuto y Orochimaru…-dijo ignorando a Karin quien estaba ocupada intentando pegarle al otro.

Jūgo guardo silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Se fueron hace un tiempo, no dijeron a donde…-dijo serio-pero se fueron a tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mientras ellos platicaban la peliroja le pegaba a Suigetsu, haciendo que este se convirtiera en agua y se volviera a armar.

-Cuando te desmayaste los encontramos en el camino, ya que Karin no sintió tu chakra por un tiempo, así que nos preocupamos, nos separamos de Orochimaru y de Kabuto… Al llegar te vimos en la espalda del ex-ANBU y nos dijo que estabas desmayado… fue cuando llegaron los 5 Kages, nos dijeron que como nosotros no habíamos hecho nada malo nos dejarían en libertad pero que nos tendrían vigilados… después preguntaron por Orochimaru y por Kabuto, les dijimos que nos habíamos separado y la Hokage mando a varios ANBUS en su búsqueda… después hicieron que Obito bajara a Naruto y en cuanto lo bajo, lo detuvieron…

Sasuke escucho esto y asintió.

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Sabes dónde está?

-…-el de cabello naranja dudo si decirle la verdad o no-…creíamos que estaba aquí.

-Karin…sientes el chakra de Naruto?

La de lentes dejo de pelear con el otro, y por primera vez se fijó en la cama vacía.

-Pensé que estaba aquí…

-¿No lo sentiste irse?

-No, es normal que cuando uno este dormido no se sienta el chakra de las personas, es como un talento natural para protegerse del enemigo en las noches… por eso pensaba que seguía aquí…

Se dispuso a hacer lo suyo para contestar a lo que el pelinegro le había preguntado.

-Umm… No, no lo siento…-dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-Yo lo siento…-dijo mirándose la mano izquierda-pero lo siento lejano, como si hubiera algo cubriéndolo…

-Pues la chica esa que acaba de salir dijo que había ido a ver a la Hokage, ¿no?-dijo Suigetsu señalando la puerta por donde habían entrado-de seguro tienen barreras y cosas así…

Sasuke se volvió a recostar, Suigetsu debería de tener razón.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

-Obito Uchiha, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tú defensa?

El Uchiha estaba en medio del cuarto, atado en una silla; al fondo estaban los señores feudales y al frente de ellos estaban los 5 Kages con sus respectivas escoltas.

-Lo que sea que diga, ustedes lo tomaran como excusa…-dijo mirando al piso,

Un silencio se quedó en el cuarto, hasta que Tsunade hablo.

-Estoy de acuerdo que él hizo mal, pero de alguna manera lo estaban manipulando…-explico-… y por eso creo que se le debería de poner un castigo en la aldea a la que pertenece. Como la Hokage de Konoha, le impondré un castigo justo para alguien que a pesar de sus actos ayudo a acabar la guerra…

-Tsunade, debes entender que este joven es responsable de todo lo que paso…-hablo la Mizukage.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo…-hablo unos de los señores feudales, como representación de todos.-Dictamos sentencia de muerte, mañana en la mañana se llevara a cabo, mientras tanto será retenido en las instalaciones de este edificio como prisionero.

-_¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto?_

-_Me esperare a que sea de noche para sacarlo… si lo intento rescatar ahorita no podre pelear contra todos usando solo Taijutsu…_

-_¡Eso es mocoso!_- lo felicito- _Por fin piensas en un buen plan…_

Naruto ignoro el comentario y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Una vez afuera sintió el chakra de Sakura llegar.

-_Es la pelos de chicle…_

-_Solo la noquee es obvio que este levantada, y como no me vio…_

-_Va a ir con Tsunade…_-completo la frase el Bijū.

Naruto iba a caminar hasta donde estaba ella para interceptarla pero recordó algo muy importante…

-_Estas vestido como ANBU y…_

-_Queme mi ropa…_

-_Déjala ir… mejor ve a ver a tu amado Sasuke…_

-_No es mi amado, y ¿Para qué iría a verlo?_

-_Si claro…_-dijo sin creerle-¿E_ntonces para qué querías hacer que regresara a la aldea?_

-_Porque es mi amigo…_

-_Y no crees que deberías de avisarle que ahora que el regresara a la aldea, tú ya no estarás…-le pregunto._

-_Nunca le ha importado lo que suceda conmigo… no entiendo por qué ahora habría de ser diferente…_

Kurama no dijo nada al sentir la tristeza de su contenedor.

-_Bien, ahora iremos a liberar a los bijus… _

-¿_Y cómo lo vas a hacer? Los tienen dentro de barreras separadas…_

-_La pregunta es cómo le voy a hacer para que no se den cuenta tan rápido…_

-¿_Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Hagoromo?_

-_¿De cuando estaban jóvenes?_

-_Sí._

-_Umm… sí, esa sería una buena manera de movernos sin llamar tanto la atención. _

****Flash Back****

**-****_Oh~ cierto… esto te va a servir._****-le dijo mientras le daba un pergamino.-Cuando los bijus eran jóvenes les gustaba jugar mucho, y mientras crecían se hacía imposible que ellos jugaron sin destruir montañas, por lo que invente ese Jutsu.**

**Naruto abrió el pergamino para verlo, tenía un círculo en medio y como si fuera una flor había 9 círculos más pequeños alrededor unidos por una línea.**

**-****_¿Para qué sirve?_**

**-****_Sirve para darles cuerpos humanos… no es permanente, de hecho antes les costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlo estable._**

**-****_Si podían tener cuerpos humanos ¿Por qué nunca lo hicieron?_****-pregunto mientras veía a Kurama**

**-****_Agh… es necesario que tanto el humano contenedor y nosotros estemos de acuerdo, y como veras no nos llevábamos muy bien con nuestros contenedores…_**

**-****_¿Y qué hay de ti Hattsan?_****-le pregunto al de 8 colas-****_Tú te llevabas bien con Bee… ¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?_**

**-****_Eso es porque no tenía ese pergamino que tienes en la mano…_****-explico- si te das cuenta es como un contrato… pero no sé muy bien cómo funciona… **

**-****_Yo lo explico_****-hablo el sabio-****_veras, Naruto-kun… tu más que nadie sabe lo poderosos que son mis bestias… y por lo tanto alguien tiene que controlar su poder… hace años yo era el dueño del contrato, ahora serás tú…_**

**-****_¿Y cómo funciona?_**

**-****_Tu pones una gota de sangre aquí…_****-dijo señalando el centro del papel.-****_Y cada uno de ellos ponen una gota de su sangre en estos círculos… Después haces los sellos que vienen abajo y el contrato queda hecho._**

**-****_Entonces uno solo no podía haber tenido un cuerpo… se necesitan la sangre de los 9 y la sangre de su contenedor…_**

**-****_Ya entendiste…_****-dijo sonriendo.**

**-****_Dices que no es permanente… ¿Cuánto dura?_**

**-****_Lo que él contratista diga, o resista… veras el contrato también te afecta a ti, para que ellos puedan tener forma humana necesitan chakra humano…_**

**-****_Necesitan mi chakra… ¿Y cómo cuánto tiempo podría resistir? _**

**-****_Ellos no consumen mucho chakra tuyo por lo tanto si estas así, normal, sin ocupar mucho de tu chakra pueden ser hasta años… pero si llegas a pelear, la forma de estos se volvería inestable y depende de que tanto chakra uses para que ellos no puedan mantener su forma humana._**

**-****_Entiendo… ¿Y no puedes enseñarme un Jutsu o algo así para cuando no pueda mantenerlos en forma humana no ocupen tanto espacio?_**

**-****_Tengo uno perfecto…_****-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al oído del rubio, no dejando que los demonios escucharan.- ****_¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?_**

**El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y por primera vez a todos los bijus en general les recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda. **

**-****_Tengo un mal presentimiento…_****-dijo Kurama.**

****Fin** **Flash Back****

-_Y… ¿Cómo le haremos para cuando se den cuenta de que los bijus ya no están dentro de la barrera?_-le pregunto Naruto.

-_No se darán cuenta, hasta que ya estemos lejos de aquí… dejaremos Kage Bunshins en su lugar…_

_-Buena idea…_-pensó sonriendo.-_Pero primero necesitamos ropa._

-_No puedes ir noqueando gente por ahí… al menos no sin llamar la atención._

-_De todas maneras cuando nos vayamos y se den cuenta de que los bijus que están reteniendo son solo bunshins se armara un escándalo… y digamos que la ropa es solo un préstamo._

-_Como quieras…_

Naruto noqueo y le quito la ropa a 9 shinobis, ni siquiera se fijó de que aldea era cada quien; dejo la ropa escondida en una pequeña cueva oculta detrás de una cascada que estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban encerrados las bestias con cola, puso una barrera para ocultar los chakras.

Después de dejar la ropa, Naruto camino hasta donde se sentían los bijus, cada uno de ellos estaba en una barrera individual y ninjas de diferentes aldeas los resguardaban.

-_Kurama, necesito una distracción... _

_-Pero no puedes ocupar tu chakra…_

-_¡Ya sé!-dijo feliz-Dile a Son que se despierte e intente salirse y ocupare parte de su chakra en lugar del mío, para que de esa manera crean que él es el que lo está ocupando._

_-Buen plan._

Pasaron unos segundo y de repente un gruñido proveniente del enorme mono se escuchó, todos los ninjas del lugar se movilizaron para intentar mantener la barrera en su lugar, dejando a solo dos ninjas en cada una de las demás barreras.

-_¿El anciano te enseño la técnica que tenía para romper barreras?_-le pregunto Kurama.

Naruto asintió mientras con sus manos hacia sellos rápidamente.

-_Solo funcionara durante unos segundos, pero les sobrara tiempo para salir y dejar un Bunshin en su lugar._-le dijo al tiempo que se preparaba para ejecutar el Jutsu.

-_Le diré al mono que levante una nube enorme de tierra, eso bloqueará la visión de los ninjas. _

La sincronización del trabajo en _equipo_ fue perfecta, los bijus hicieron el Bunshin en forma de bestia, se convirtieron en humanos y después se fueron rápidamente a la cueva, antes de que se disolviera la nube de tierra.

-Así que esta es su forma humana…-observo Naruto cuando ya todas las bestias excepto Kurama se habían puesto la ropa de los ANBUS.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Un temblor sacudió todo el lugar en el que estaba, seguido de la explosión de un chakra sorprendente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Suigetsu mientras miraba por la ventana, intentando ver que había más allá de los árboles que cubrían la vista.

-Es el chakra de uno de los bijus…-respondió Karin.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la ropa que traía.

-Vamos.-dijo al tiempo que saltaba por la ventana y se apresuraba a ir a donde estaban las bestias.

Los 4 iban saltando rama por rama y Sasuke no podía quitarse ese retortijón en el estómago, clara señal de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-Sasuke…-dijo Karin disminuyendo la velocidad.

Los tres hombres hicieron lo mismo que ella y de repente todos estaban prestándole atención a la peliroja.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ocultando su ansiedad.

-Hay… algo raro…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Jūgo.

-El chakra… de Naruto…

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Si…-dijo dudando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-Solo encontré a un clon.

Sasuke apretó su mano izquierda en puño, cada vez estaba más seguro de que algo malo pasaba o iba a pasar.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto intentando esconder su preocupación renovada.

-En el campamento de los Kages.

En cuanto Karin respondió Sasuke miró hacia donde se sentían los chakras de los bijus, seguido de esto empezó a correr hasta donde estaba la Hokage.

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

-_Tenemos que apurarnos…_-pensó Naruto mientras corría aún más rápido.-_No tardaran en notar que son solo clones los que ahora están en las barreras y debemos de sacar a Obito antes de eso. _

-_Entonces aprieta el paso…_-le dijo con burla.

Naruto entro al edificio donde antes se había infiltrado, con la diferencia de que esta vez se dirigió hasta la improvisada prisión. Camino por el oscuro pasillo y se sorprendió al notar que Obito no tenía guardias que lo vigilaran.

-_Esto es raro…-_pensó mientras miraba hacia la única entrada que había.

-_Si te pones a pensar, no es tan raro…_-le explico Kurama-_Seguro que le restringieron el uso del chakra… y no me sorprendería encontrar alguna que otra barrera._

Naruto asintió ante lo dicho y camino hasta ponerse enfrente de la reja de la prisión. Un peligro estaba sentado en una silla, sus muñecas estaban atadas en la parte de atrás y como estaba de espaldas Naruto podía ver el sello puesto en las esposas.

-Obito…-dijo Naruto antes de romper la barrera, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que se dieran cuenta de que la había roto.

El Uchiha se revolvió lentamente e intento voltear la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz.

-Obito…-volvió a llamar Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y paso sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Te sacare de ahí.

Obito no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada porque el Jinchūruki ya había roto la barrera y ya estaba quitándole las esposas.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-le pregunto el pelinegro una vez que se puso de pie, aún estaba débil por la falta de chakra.

-Ya te lo dije vine a sacarte.-le dijo mientras con su brazo derecho lo sostenía-Ahora tenemos que apurarnos, no tardan en llegar.

Obito lo veía entre incrédulo y asustado.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?-le dijo sorprendido mientras lo veía sonreír-¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Naruto miro su ropa de ANBU y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no importa, tenemos que salir.

-_Mocoso, debes apurarte siento el chakra del otro Uchiha moverse._

-Naruto…-dijo Obito lentamente-…Fue sentencia de muerte… no quiero que te metas en problemas por salvarme, no merezco ser salvado.

-Tienes un buen corazón, solo necesitabas ser salvado y logre sacarte de esa obscuridad…-dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.-Además…-dudó-…de todas maneras no pensaba quedarme aquí…

Poco a poco Obito iba recuperando fuerzas y aun no entendía del todo el por qué Naruto estaba ahí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-_¿Quieren que les traiga galletitas y un poco de té para que puedan charlar más cómodamente?_-le pregunto exasperado-_Luego le explicas las cosas al doble traidor, por el momento se tienen que ir._

-Lo sé…-contesto en voz alta.

-¿Qué sabes?-pregunto cada vez más y más confundido el Uchiha.

-No importa…-le restó importancia mientras hacia un clon.-Tenemos que irnos, te explico cuando estemos con los demás.-

-¿Con los demás? ¿Quiénes?

Naruto no contesto, en lugar de eso cargo a Obito en su espalda (aún estaba débil) y salieron corriendo.

-_¿Por qué estas dejando que tu chakra se note?_-le preguntó Kurama.

-_Necesitan saber que yo me lleve a Obito… así no culparan a Tsunade-obāchan…_

xX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Xx

Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque leyeron el primer capítulo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. Por favor opinen.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

**KrMiz**


End file.
